Three Little Words
by Emmy79ken
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin share a tender moment at the end of a tiring evening. Warning: SLASH


Title: Author: Emmy79

Paring: Anakin/Obi-Wan

Theme: PWP, Romance

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Explicit Slash

Timeframe: AU, Anakin and Obi-Wan are in an established relationship.

Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement is intended, these characters and the story of Star Wars belong to Mr. Lucas.

Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin share a tender moment at the end of a tiring evening.

**Three Little Words**

Anakin was feeling frustrated and becoming increasingly impatient. At least twenty minutes he had been waiting for Obi-Wan to come to bed. He wanted to snuggle, it had been a long day and his body still ached from the intense training session he'd had that afternoon. He lay on his side, twining a strand of hair around his finger, focusing on trying to dispel his agitation.

"Obi-Wan!" he shouted, stretching across the bed, twisting his neck in an awkward way so he could glare more easily into the other room.

"I'm coming, Anakin," Obi-Wan sounded from the 'fresher, a hint of annoyance colouring his voice.

It had been a long day starting with an early morning wake up for a Temple meeting. Then, as promised, he'd tidied and cleaned the quarters, something Obi-Wan had insisted he do if they were to continue living together, before leaving to hone his lightsaber skills with a group of junior Padawans.

"I don't know why!" Anakin began to shout before he realised Obi-Wan had come into the room. "I don't know why you have to do that every night?"Anakin gazed at the semi naked form of his partner, towel in hand and another wrapped loosely around his waist, teasingly low. He smiled, raising his eyebrows. "You know I'm going to get you all dirty and sweaty later, anyway," he said with a cheeky impish grin.

"There's no shame in being clean, Anakin," Obi-Wan curved his lips into a sly smile. "Especially with what you have in mind," he added with a quick quirk of his eyebrows.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan began to towel himself dry. His slender, muscular body glistened as the light from the lamp struck his skin. Anakin began to lose himself, imagining his hands running over the smooth flesh, following his touches with soft, chaste kisses. The thought of Obi-Wan gasping and moaning in pleasure underneath him sent blood rushing down into his groin and he felt himself becoming increasingly aroused.

"Hurry up," he demanded in a low frustrated growl.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and with a smirk, he began to brush the towel sensually over his chest, darting it over a nipple, back across and then down. He lifted and then shook his head, removing a strand of damp hair that had fallen in front of his eye. He lowered his head but directed his gaze up, peering at Anakin as he slowly licked his lips and dropped the towel to the floor.

"Tease," Anakin huffed, his lips forming a devious smile as he reached across the few feet that separated them and pulled at the remaining towel around Obi-Wan's waist. Sliding back on to the bed, Anakin shifted up so he could rest his back on the head rest, beckoning Obi-Wan to follow, to straddle his hips.

"You know what happens when you tease me," Anakin brought his arms up from around Obi-Wan's waist, laying them flat against his lover's chest and proceeded to roam his fingers lightly over the pale sensitive skin. "You get punished…"

Obi-Wan let out a soft, almost inaudible moan as he closed his eyes, absorbed in the pleasant and almost ticklish sensation. "Mmm, this doesn't feel like much of a punishment, Anakin."

Anakin bent forward to capture Obi-Wan's mouth with his. A soft lingering kiss, as lips locked together, barely touching. Anakin pulled away and ran his tongue across Obi-Wan's bottom lip before he moved down to nibble the flesh under his jaw line. In response, Obi-Wan thrust his hips against him, inciting a tingling wave of euphoria that rushed through Anakin's body, making him feel light-headed with excitement. He moved up from nibbling Obi-Wan's neck and once again learned forward to wrap his mouth around his partner's. This time, the kiss was hungry, deepening in intensity as each moment passed. He rested his hands on Obi-Wan's knees for a moment before slowly moving them upwards. As he passed over Obi-Wan's thighs, he stuck out his thumbs so they would made brief contact with his partner's hardening erection. He repeated the action in a downward motion before bringing them back up again, smiling as Obi-Wan growled and pulled apart from the devouring kiss.

"Anakin, don't do…" Obi-Wan whimpered. It was all he could manage before Anakin smothered his mouth again with his own, his hands dancing around Obi-Wan's thighs making only fleeting contact with Obi-Wan's now throbbing erection. He smiled against his lover's lips, knowing full well that he was driving Obi-Wan mad with need and desire. On sensing his partner's increased frustration, he broke away from the kiss, finding himself looking into the clouded eyes of his despairing lover.

"Are you sorry?" he murmured, with a playful smile, as he pressed his lips against the prickly skin of his partner's throat, dancing his fingers all over the flesh of Obi-Wan's thighs.

"Anakin-"

"Are you sorry?" Anakin repeated, his hands inching just that little bit closer…

"For the love of…yes, I'm sorry. Now will you just…please…"

Anakin let out a soft chuckle and nodded in agreement at Obi-Wan's unspoken request. He slid his hand over Obi-Wan's erection, grasping it tightly, inciting a ferocious lust-laden growl from his partner as he threw back his head. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he gently began to move his hand up and down, increasing the pressure slightly with each downward motion. He reveled in Obi-Wan's pleasure, immersed by a fiery need rising deep within him; further enhanced by the sensation he felt flowing between them through the Force. He reached forward again to place desperate kisses across Obi-Wan's neck, moaning in response as his partner embraced him tightly, pulling him in closer.

Every touch, every sound, and every sigh heightened Anakin's own arousal; his own body responding in-kind to the overwhelming sensation being felt by his Master. Spurred on by his desire, he increased his speed and grip around Obi-Wan's cock, causing the elder man to cry in a muffled, incomprehensible groan, as coherent words escaped him.

Obi-Wan thrust hard into Anakin's hand, his eyes glaring into the other man's as he silently pleaded with him to increase his pace further. Through the Force, Anakin could sense his lover was near orgasm. He gasped as the feeling coursed through him, flowing along their Force-bond. He opened himself fully to the sensation, panting wildly as he brought down all of his shields. A white hot shiver ran all through his body as, with one final thrust, Obi-Wan threw his head back and cried out as he came.

Now driven by an overwhelming need of his own, Anakin called over a bottle of oil from the bed stand; hastily pulling his sleep pants down to his knees, he then proceeded to coat the lubricant over his cock, biting his lip as Obi-Wan climbed off and rolled onto his side. He hungrily kissed and nipped at Obi-Wan's neck and shoulders, panting needlessly against the smooth skin. "I-I _need_ you…are...y-you ready?"

Obi-Wan shifted a little, leaning back as he brought his right leg forward, allowing Anakin better access. "Y-yes…" he murmured, as he reached back and cupped the right cheek of Anakin's ass, holding it firmly as he pulled the younger man in closer to him. Despite the desperate, aching need burning within him, Anakin eased himself in gently, so as not to hurt the older man.

It always started the same. Slow at first, until Anakin felt a wave of helpless need rush through him. Always, he would try to hold on as long as he could, not wanting the feeling to stop. Nothing could compare to the feeling he got when he was inside Obi-Wan, the feeling of his lover all around him, surrounding him, uninhibited. The sensation went beyond ecstasy, intensifying more with each thrust, with each reciprocal moan and arc of Obi-Wan's hips. Unable to hold on any longer, Anakin gripped hard at the blanket, taking in a fistful of the fabric, squeezing it hard as he came.

"Mmm, that was good." Anakin whispered still catching his breath, as Obi-Wan turned around and embraced him.

"As ever," Obi-Wan agreed, bringing his hand up to entwine with Anakin's.

There was silence for a moment, the two Jedi basking in the aftereffects of their love making. Anakin sighed sleepily, wriggling a little into Obi-Wan's embrace in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. All the tension and agitation had left him and he felt warm and relaxed, smiling contently as Obi-Wan snuggled in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I love you…"

Anakin snapped his head upwards, his eyes finding Obi-Wan's. A smile spreading across his face as the words hung loud in the air between them "You said it!" Moving to straddle Obi-Wan's hips, earlier sleepiness forgot, his smile grew wider, "ha!" he said with a playful poke at Obi-Wan's stomach "You actually said it!"

Obi-Wan chucked, withering a little under Anakin, as the younger Jedi began to tickle his sides, "Anakin…"

Anakin bent down to brush his lips against Obi-Wan's, a tender kiss, soft and lingering. Sighing deeply as he moved away, he leaned his head against Obi-Wan's. "I love you, too," he whispered, bringing his hand up to entwine his fingers in his partner's hair.

End


End file.
